


Her Name Is Emma

by IllFindMyWay_InTheMoonLight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllFindMyWay_InTheMoonLight/pseuds/IllFindMyWay_InTheMoonLight
Summary: "Miss Sw-" God, you're asking her to stay... You kissed her! Her name is Emma. "Emma. Stay."





	

Miss Swan.  
Miss Swan!  
Miss Swan?  
MISS SWAN.  
Miss... Swan.  
Miss. Swan.  
Sheriff Swan.

All the ways Regina had ever said Miss Swan, none of them had ever sounded like that, so kind, sweet, promising, almost as if she were talking to Daniel. Regina figured it was because she had never taken a liking to Emma.

Until now.

Regina had been resting against the back of her front door for about 10 minutes. Regina didn't want to move a thing, she was afraid it might change her memory. Regina never thought something so simple could leave her feeling this way, since when did she even want that to happen? Was her blind rage and hate just a cover up for her real feelings?

Regina slid down the back of the door as memories bombarded her mind.

…

"Fuck!" Regina yelled into the night air.

Her car wasn't starting, and she had no clue how to fix it. How was she meant to get home?

Regina got out of her car and popped the bonnet, it looked normal... How was she meant to know what was wrong?

Regina slumped against her car. It couldn't get any worse than this. Just as the thought crossed her mind she saw Miss Swan. Walking, just walking. Regina was tempted to ask for her help but she didn't know what to say. Luckily Emma spotted her.

"Regina?" Emma called out as she walked over from the footpath into the car park to where the Mayor was parked. "Car problems?" Emma asked as she swung her hand towards the opened bonnet.

"How did you guess?" Regina asked in an overly sarcastic voice.

Emma just nudged Regina aside and had a look at the motor. She scratched her head, nothing looked wrong. "Do you mind if I start her up?" Regina just nodded and stepped back even further, cars really weren't her thing.

As soon as Emma heard the engine attempt to turn over she sighed. "Your battery is flat."  
Regina rushed to the driver's side door and looked at Emma like she had just seen a ghost. Emma laughed, it was the most scared Emma had ever seen Regina... and over a flat battery. She couldn't help it.

"It's going to be fine; all you need is a jump start."

Regina face immediately relaxed. "So, how does that work? Do I have to call a mechanic?"

Emma smiled, Regina looked so hopeful. "Well yeah, but it's 11:30 at night... You'll have to wait until tomorrow." Regina sighed for the umpteenth time. "I'd be happy to walk you home," Emma said as she stepped out of the Benz.

Regina nodded. "That would be nice. Thank you." It didn't really sound sincere but Emma took it.

After Regina had got her handbag and locked up the Benz the two women started their long walked back to the Mills manor.

It was silent, but only for a few minutes. "So why are you even out tonight?" Regina asked seriously. "Shouldn't you be at home with your family, Henry?" There was no hate it the words, Regina was genuine and serious.

"Lately I've been having trouble sleeping. Walking helps." Regina nodded in understanding.

Everything that has happened lately has been insane. Cora's death, the town almost imploding on itself, Greg & Tamara, Henry almost getting kidnapped... It's been a big few months.

"I drink tea when I can't sleep." Regina finally admitted.

Emma laughed. Tea? "I pegged you for a 'Go to the home gym and beat the shit out of a punching bag when you can't sleep' kind of girl."

Regina stopped walking and turned to Emma Curiously. "Really?" Emma laughed and nodded as she continued to walk.

"Wait!" Regina said as she caught up with Emma. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. Like you have a nice body, so clearly you work out... and you gotta put your angry somewhere, right?"

Regina blushed a little; she hadn't gotten a compliment on her body since Graham. "Well I work out a little" Regina admitted, "But my anger goes into paperwork, with Henry around I try not to do anything physical."

"You're a good mother."

Regina didn’t reply, she really didn't want to talk to Miss Swan about parenting at the moment that was a topic for another time.

"So where does your anger go?" Regina asked quickly changing the subject, it didn't go unnoticed but Emma brushed past it. Emma didn't say anything she just looked at her feet; Regina could tell she was embarrassed. "Come on, it can be that bad." Regina turned to Emma and smiled at her to let her know it was okay. Emma muttered something that no one, not even herself could understand. "You're going to have to speak up dear."

"I write lyrics and compose the music for them" Emma's words were only a whisper, but Regina heard them. Regina was actually quite surprised. “Wow, you- That's... I didn't-" Regina was lost for words.

"I know, it's weird and lame. The reason I don't tell anyone." Emma sounded so shy at that moment.

"No, I think it's beautiful"

Emma laughed shyly. She wasn't expecting Regina to think that at all. She thought most people would laugh at her, that's why she kept it a secret... She had from when she was 13 until now.

Regina noticed the shyness that has suddenly overcome Emma. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." Emma smiled at the words, she knew Regina was telling the truth. "So what do you write about?" Regina asked in a slow tone, not trying to push it.

"My life, feelings... the normal I guess," Emma said, clearly a little most comfortable now.

"What was the last thing you wrote about?"

Regina noticed it was pushing it when Emma's face fell with what looked like fear, embarrassment and guilt. "Sorry, you don't have-" Regina was cut off.

"You."

Emma sometimes regretted the auto man-the-fuck-up setting, she didn't want to be seen as pushy, as she had been called many times before, so she usually blurted things out, this was one of those times.

Emma quickly stopped walking and faced Regina. "Sorry, that's probably weird to hear." Regina shook her head a laughed a little. "Not at all. It's sweet unless you've written about how much you hate me. You said you wrote about life, I am part of your life... We share Henry, makes sense."

"Well I don't hate you, never have... But sometimes you annoy me. It's not about Henry actually, just you in general." Emma didn't dare look into Regina's eyes, she looked as past them and smiled hoping Regina wouldn't notice.

"That's very nice of you." Regina smiled.

"I might show you one day if you stop trying to kill me." Emma joked as the two women turned onto Mifflin Street.

Regina sighed a happy sigh, she was almost home, but somehow she wasn't as happy as she thought she would be, she didn't want to stop talking to Emma.

When the two reached the Mills Manor Regina didn't turn to walk down the garden path, she just turned to Emma as if she were about to ask a question, Emma bets her to the exact same question. "Can we walk around the block? I feel like we could talk for hours." Regina smiled the biggest smile and continued to walk with Emma by her side.

"So what was being a queen like? Hell, what was living the in enchanted forest like?" Emma asked seriously as they rounded the corner.

"Well compared to here, the enchanted forest was horrible even if you were wealthy, No plumbing or electricity... Good thing I had magic to do my hair." Emma laughed, Regina Mills must always have perfect hair, no matter the circumstance. "As for being a queen, an Evil Queen actually... there was a lot of leather involved."

Emma shouldn't have let her mind wander, but she did... Just for a minute.

"Would I have liked being a princess? I mean, I know I wouldn't like dresses, but was the rest of it okay?" Emma was curious about others opinions on what her life could have been like- would have been like.

"Honestly, No... I think you would have hated it, always smiles and perfectness. Never allowed to do anything alone and forced into a loveless marriage. Everyone thinks it would be amazing, but every princess I ever knew was miserable." It was silent for a minute.

"Well, thanks then" Emma smiled at Regina. Thankful she didn't have to live a fake life.

"You're welcome" Regina chuckled.

The two had walked around the block 4 times and were about to start their 5th time when Regina checked her watch, it read 3:44 am. "Ohh I really must being getting inside, I have work tomorrow... so do you."

Emma sighed but nodded in agreement. "At least let me walk you to your door."

They walked up the garden path so lowly, as most as if a bomb could go off any second.  
Eventually, they reached the door. Regina opened unlocked the door and turned to go inside, but quickly turned around again.

"Thank you." Regina smiled. "For trying to fix my car, for walking me home. This has actually been fun."

Emma blushed a little. "I enjoyed tonight as well, it's nice not fighting for a change."

"One day you're going to have to show me that song about me"

Emma's eyes snapped up. "Oh Regina, I was joking... I didn't-" Emma was cut off by Regina's lips.

Emma's hands were on Autobot and went straight to Regina's hips, but that didn't bother Regina... Her hands were already in Emma's hair.

The kiss lasted longer than Regina originally intended it to, it was more intense then she intended and it sure as hell was more passionate then she intended but when they slowly drew apart, she realised she didn't care.

Emma was stumbling for words, that's why she didn't hear Regina say in the kindest voice possible, "Goodnight Miss Swan."

As soon as she found the right words she heard the door click shut. Regina was gone.

Emma wasn't going to move, not now. The just slumped to the ground against the door. I'll move soon. She thought.

…

Regina was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a small sneeze from the other side of the door.  
"Miss Swan?" Regina asked, hoping she hadn't lost her mind. "Yeah?" Regina smiled, Miss Swan had stayed.

Regina stood and opened the door, Emma almost fell backwards on Regina's shoes. "You're going to catch a cold." Emma quickly stood, not saying a word just staring at Regina.

"For some reason, I don't care." It was sincere and kind, it gave Regina butterflies.

Regina opened the door wider and ushered Emma inside. Once inside it was quiet, neither women quite sure of what to say.

Finally, Regina whispered, as if she was afraid of her own words. "Stay." Emma was unsure of what to say. Regina stepped closer. "Miss Sw-" God, you're asking her to stay... You kissed her! Her name is Emma. "Emma. Stay."

"Okay."

Regina didn't move from Emma's personal space, she just stood there.

They stood there for about 5 minutes just staring into each other's eye, having a well needed silent conversation. Regina finally broke it as she took Emma's hand and led her towards her office.

Emma smiled at Regina's taste; even in a place of work, it was still impeccable. "Would you like a drink?" Emma nodded, but Regina had already left the office.

Emma stood just inside the doorway for a while, just looking around. The thing that really caught her eye was the grand piano in the corner. It looked dusty.

Without thinking, Emma walked straight over to the piano and started to play 5 simple keys.  
Emma was so taken by the music she didn't notice Regina come in until Regina started to sing.

"Have you ever wished for an endless night? Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?"

Regina's voice was like an angle’s; Emma didn't want her to stop singing.

Emma turned to see Regina standing at the door with two glasses of apple cider. "I didn't know you could sing." Emma took the apple cider that was handed to her and smile as Regina sat next to her on the piano stool.

"I didn't know you could play the piano when you said you composed music I just automatically thought guitar."

"I play guitar and piano but I haven't played a grand like this is years, I only have a keyboard." Emma's hands were playing a small tune but it was safe to say Emma didn't notice, it had been a force of habit, one of her own songs maybe?

"I haven't sung in years," Regina said as she took a sip of cider.

"You have a beautiful voice, it's a shame you don't use it more." Regina blushed, she hadn't sung for anyone since her mother when she was younger, and Cora never complimented her. Ever.

"Play me something?"

Emma twisted her body back towards the piano and she started to play, Regina knew the song as soon as Emma hit the second key.

"You've been on my mind." Regina paused to watch Emma play for a moment.

"I dare you to be me let. Yours.  
Your one and only.  
Promise I'm worthy,   
to hold you in arms." Regina's voice was truly that of an angle.

Emma let out a long shaky breath as she hit that last key of the song. It felt like Regina had really meant all that she said. That's silly; she was just singing the song... It’s just lyrics! Emma mentally kicked herself for even thinking that. It was one kiss, it meant nothing... Regina doesn't want me.

Emma turned to Regina going to tell her the crazy things she felt but as soon as she turned her head, her lips were met with Regina's.

Twice. She hasn't pulled away. Regina smiled into the kiss as she realised Emma wanted this just as much as she did.

"Play me the song you wrote for me?"

Emma looked at the piano and back to Regina. "I- I dunno, it’s kinda lame."

Regina rested a hand on Emma's shoulder. “Sorry, its okay, you don’t have to." Emma looked at Regina wordlessly before she started to play.

"I was falling  
from the skies  
lost, helpless tonight"

Regina was completely shocked. She had no idea how amazing Emma's voice was, Regina just assumed she wrote the words and never sung them.

"Town to town  
on endless roads  
looking for an out

Everything crumbling down  
I needed to get away  
I needed a place to stay

You fought so hard  
wanting me to leave  
I stayed for the fight

Every night  
I begged it to stop  
told myself  
this isn't what I need  
but something about yous  
got me on my knees

I can't leave  
because that's no longer  
what I need

You never liked me  
you'd pick a fight  
whenever you could  
you fought so hard  
wanting me to leave  
I stayed for the fight

Our paths, weaved  
together  
by the grand design

Us combined  
is a lethal weapon  
you can depend on me  
we could work together  
because there's nothing like you and me

You fought so hard  
wanting me to leave  
I stayed for the fight

Now I'm never goin' away"

Regina was surprised by how honest and beautiful the song was. She two believed that Emma and herself could and would make a lethal weapon.

It was a minute after the song was finished that Emma finally turned to Regina, looking for a reaction... Hoping it was a good one.

Regina's eyes were so bright, her smile... Bigger than the sun. "That was beautiful."

Emma closed the gap between then and kissed Regina, in thanks for listening and not laughing. Emma was the first to pull away, resting her forehead on Regina's, lips only millimetres apart.

"Thank you."

Regina and Emma were content staring into each other's eyes now; it seemed to be their favourite thing to do. It made both women feel at home.

Regina began to yawn and immediately looked down at her watch. Regina gasped realizing how late it was. "It's 5:02, we should sleep." Emma looked up to Regina with a questioning look. "Stay here tonight. Please" That was probably the first and last time Emma would every hear Regina use the word, please.

Emma didn't reply, she just stood and offered her hand to Regina.

The only things taken off when reaching Regina's master bedroom was shoes and jackets, they were too tired to do much more. Regina pulled back the blanket getting in, Emma wasn't far behind.

Emma lay flat on her back, not sure if it was okay to cuddle Regina, but Regina definitely thought it was okay to cuddle Emma. Regina rested her head on Emma's chest and wrapped her arm around Emma's stomach.

Not long after Emma wrapped her right arm around Regina and laced her left hand with Regina's.

This was more than perfect for the two of them.

"Hey, Regina?"

"Yes, Emma?

"Just checking"

"Checking what?"

"That I'm no longer 'Miss Swan'"

"No, not anymore." You're Emma now. Your name is Emma."

 


End file.
